In the store such as a convenience store, if a display state of commodities displayed on a display shelf is deficient, a sales opportunity loss occurs, and this sales opportunity loss gives a big impact on the sales in the store. The deficiency of the display state means that there are insufficient amount of commodities, there are fewer types of commodities, or there is a so-called face-up shortage in which there is no commodity in the front of the display shelf. Therefore, in a case where the display state of a commodity is deficient, it is necessary to promptly implement a commodity management work (a replenishing work of the amount or types of commodities or an advancing work) to eliminate the deficiency. In considering such a remedy, first, an administrator needs to appropriately recognize the status of a sales opportunity loss in the store, that is, whether or not the sales opportunity loss occurs and a cause of the opportunity loss.
The following technique is known in connection with the business that an administrator of a store recognizes the status of the sales opportunity loss in the store (see PTL 1). An image of a sales floor in which commodities are displayed for each type is captured by a camera, and the number of customers who stay on the sales floor is acquired for each sales floor by using the image. In addition, the sales number for each commodity is acquired by using sales data from a point of sale (POS) system, and the number of staying customers on the sales floor and the sales number are displayed together with the image.
In addition, a technique is known in which the sales data of a POS system and sales of commodities are aggregated for each time zone, and the status of the sales for each time zone is displayed with a list of images of the sales floor at each time zone (see PTL 2).
Further, in the related art, a technique is known in which the need for replenishment of a commodity is determined based on the captured image of a display area, and a notification indicating a replenishing work is performed (see PTL 3).